fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom
A Tumblr blog for this fandom can be found here. Basic Information Sonic the Hedgehog is a SEGA video game series created in 1991https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_(1991_video_game) featuring main character Sonic, a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound.http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog The goal of the game is to use his powerful abilities to protect the world from evil, particularly the main villain, Dr. Eggman.http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Eggman The series has since evolved into animations and comics,http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog_series and the fandom enjoys the characters and stories they provide. Additionally, with the announcement of the Sonic the Hedgehog movie, the fandom was passionate enough about their series to criticize Sonic's design to the point of official action being taken to redesign the character.https://segmentnext.com/2019/07/13/sonic-the-hedgehog-redesign/ Appearance The Sonic the Hedgehog Fandom is a young girl with bushy black hair. She wears a black sleeveless blouse with the Sonic logo and a red skirt, in addition to a pair of blue hedgehog ears and white gloves, just like her favorite hedgehog. Her makeup consists of blue eyeliner and lipstick. Personality Fandomstuck Sonic the Hedgehog has a passion for art. She adore her series' art style, and therefore insists on drawing every character she can think of in a similar fashion, even ones from other fandoms. Thought the Sonic Fandom is not evil, she is not often seen pure good, either. Because of her negative nature, most fandoms tend to avoid her. This deeply offends her, as she is very sensitive when it comes to the opinions of others. She is very prideful, and enjoys her popularity. She believes she is a fairly decent fandom. However, when someone tells her otherwise, she sometimes lashes out and may even resort to bullying them. Though when she does this, she is really just looking for an apology, and doesn't realize how she is acting. Still, learning to calm down is definitely something this fandom needs to work on. Sonic is also infamous for her behavior when it comes to being misleading and misunderstanding in every situation. She often tries to help, but no one ever goes to her for advice, since her 'helpful' suggestions aren't very... helpful. Despite her occasional arguments and relationship issues with other fandoms, Sonic appreciates the company of her friends. Abilities * Speedy: Can run very fast * Endurance: Can run for a long stretches of time * Robotics: Knows a thing or two about how to make (and break) a robot. Relationships Quadrants Brony Fandom - Moirail These two fandoms have a lot in common, especially when it comes to art styles and characters. They both love drawing characters in the styles of their respective series. Both series also have similar characters, particularly Sonic and Rainbow Dash, as both are confident creatures with incredibly fast abilities. What may arguably be most important in their relationship, however, is that Brony understands how it feels to be disliked and misunderstood. Sonic feels like they can relate a lot to them and they console each other when times get tough. Friends Creepypasta Fandom Sonic really likes Creepypasta's stories, so when these two hang out it's usually to write a frightening tale about a corrupted game or an adventure gone wrong. Their relationship might be a bit strange, but that's just how they like it. Megaman Fandom Toontown Fandom Puella Magi Madoka Magica Fandom Alice in Wonderland Fandom Ouran High School Host Club Fandom Super Smash Bros Fandom Family Jet Set Radio Fandom - Brother SEGA Fandom - Father Space Channel 5 Fandom - Sister Other Mario Fandom Sonic is rivals with the Mario Fandom, and they constantly compete against each other in various games. Gallery Dress.png Image-1.jpg References Category:Fandoms Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Fandomstuck Category:Anime Fandoms Category:TV Fandoms Category:Movie Fandoms